


the marcos and soren podcast

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “And that will be all for the week’s episode of the Marcos and Soren podcast, DND edition.”
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 9





	the marcos and soren podcast

“And that will be all for the week’s episode of the Marcos and Soren podcast, DND edition.”

“Make sure to subscribe to our patreon to get access to our scripts, as well as the recordings a week before they are put up on whatever app it is you use to listen to podcasts.”

“Have a great day, and stay weird!”

Soren pressed the button on the studio computer that was attached to the mics, the recording was finished. Today, he and Marcos has recorded three new episodes for their podcast, and they would spend the rest of the day editing them all. Right now, they had fifteen episodes already finished and ready to roll out. Finishing recording the season early would give them some extra weeks off to just relax, since their anniversary was coming up.

“How was that?”

“I think we did great, we’re really productive, I’m so proud of the work we’re doing. Our pod is really becoming popular.”

Soren smiled as he heard Marcos speak, he heard the happiness in his voice. He knew having a podcast had been a sort of dream for him for years, and this specific one was even more special. They had started it as friends, and now, three years after, that had been dating for almost two years. And, on their anniversary, Soren was going to propose.

“Well, it’s popular because of you, everyone knows you’re the real star here, honey.”

“Well, thanks for the flattery. But, it’s you who makes the scripts, my fantasy is no way near as good.”

“Well, you’re the brains. I guess we’re the perfect team then.”

Marcos nodded with a smile on his face, and placed a soft kiss onto Soren’s lips.

“Guess we are. Now, what do we eat for lunch?”

“Hmm, takeout?”

“What kind? Chinese? Pizza?”

“Pizza.”


End file.
